


[Podfic] your blue-eyed boys (1: someone's bound to get burned)

by sallysparrow017



Series: podfics of Feather's your blue-eyed boys [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fix-It, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Feather (lalaietha)'s your blue-eyed boys (1: someone's bound to get burned)</p><p> </p><p>In all of his life - including not only the stuff people would expect, like storming the HYDRA factory alone or crashing the Valkyrie, but also being a kid and so sick he could literally hear his mother praying through tears a few feet over, and the days and nights it was him praying and her gasping for breath that eventually left her -</p><p>In all that, through all that, this is the first time Steve's hands have actually shaken so badly he has to stop and sit and make himself calm down</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your blue-eyed boys (1: someone's bound to get burned)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690700) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part two of 'your blue-eyed boys'; the series should be treated as one story. I will be recording the whole series & updating chapter by chapter. 
> 
> Edit: This part is done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished! You can find a compilation MP3 or M4A of all the chapters in the post for chapter 6.

Title: your blue-eyed boys (1: someone's bound to get burned)

Author: Feather (lalaietha)  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers  
Rating: Teen and Up Audiences

Summary:  
In all of his life - including not only the stuff people would expect, like storming the HYDRA factory alone or crashing the Valkyrie, but also being a kid and so sick he could literally hear his mother praying through tears a few feet over, and the days and nights it was him praying and her gasping for breath that eventually left her -

In all that, through all that, this is the first time Steve's hands have actually shaken so badly he has to stop and sit and make himself calm down

 

 **Chapter One**  
Length: 00:55:45  
Download (right click  & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Someone%27s%20Bound%20to%20Get%20Burned%20%28Chpt.%201%29.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in the first chapter is 'Not a Robot, But a Ghost' by Andrew Bird.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Length: 00:53:02  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Someone%27s%20Bound%20to%20Get%20Burned%20%28Chpt.%202%29.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you get to hear my super terrible attempt at a British accent. Sorry!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Length: 00:33:57  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Someone%27s%20Bound%20to%20Get%20Burned%20%28Chpt.%203%29.mp3)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Length: 01:03:53  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Someone%27s%20Bound%20to%20Get%20Burned%20%28Chpt.%204%29.mp3)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Length: 00:40:55  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Someone%27s%20Bound%20to%20Get%20Burned%20%28Chpt.%205%29.mp3)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished! Hooray! You can download the whole fic compiled into one MP3 or M4A at the bottom of this chapter's post.  
> You can also download an MP3 of just chapter 6 if you've been following along.

**Chapter Six**  
Length: 01:01:09  
Download (right click  & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Someone%27s%20Bound%20to%20Get%20Burned%20%28Chpt.%206%29.mp3)

 **FULL COMPILATION**  
Length: 05:08:13  
[M4A (with chapter markers)](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Someone%27s%20Bound%20To%20Get%20Burned.m4a) // [MP3 (dl or streaming)](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Someone%27s%20Bound%20To%20Get%20Burned.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The music used in this chapter is 'From the Mouth of an Injured Head' by Radical Face.
> 
>  
> 
>    
> Stay tuned for the next story in the series, which I should start releasing probably in the next week or so.  
> Thanks for listening!


End file.
